<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherries and Chocolate by Coileddragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519414">Cherries and Chocolate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coileddragon/pseuds/Coileddragon'>Coileddragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Post Movie, short sweet and a little spicy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coileddragon/pseuds/Coileddragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost has a sweet tooth. Pitch Black does not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Frost/Pitch Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherries and Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been 6 years since I've written anything for this fandom, but it came back in a massive whirl of inspiration. I plan to write more, maybe more drabbles, oneshots, maybe longer ideas, who knows! I just missed these two so very much.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Pitch, hey, Pitch, you home?” Jack called, the wind gently guiding him down the tunnel that had reappeared in Burgess. The dimly lit cavern that lent itself to Pitch’s home had changed a lot since that fateful Easter holiday. Truth be told, a lot had changed since then. Namely, Jack and Pitch’s relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or, well, the fact there was one at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind quickly left after it had deposited him, never too fond of the underground. It had told Jack before, it didn’t like the feeling of being trapped. But Jack didn’t mind. He had grown used to the morphing caverns and the way the air was still and musty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a few steps in, spinning his staff over his shoulders and letting his hands dangle over either side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pitch? C’mon it’s broad daylight outside… On this part of the globe.” he added. “You can’t still be out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Came an alluring purr from behind. Pitch’s arms reached out from the shadows, wrapping around Jack's chest. The winter sprite smiled, letting himself be pulled back and into the darkness, only for candle light to appear and for him to be pulled into Pitch’s lap. “Who are you to decide when I should or shouldn’t be out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… I dunno, feels sort of weird to say ‘boyfriend’ but if the shoe fits…” Jack offered, letting his staff slide off his shoulders and fall to the ground. Pitch’s arms were a warm and possessive embrace, and Jack rested his hands on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack Frost, you wear no shoes.” Jack laughed at the particular tone Pitch used, stretching his legs out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then what do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>call it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… Amiable partnership.” Pitch replied. Jack snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like code for ‘commitment issues’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pitch hummed, but didn’t disagree, pressing his lips into Jack’s hair. He was warm, though not overwhelmingly. Jack was naturally cold all the time. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>warm up and be warmed up, get the sluggish blue blood in his veins moving enough to generate something closer to room temp, but more often than not he was well below a comfortable level. Pitch was warm, warm like the stagnant and damp caves which he inhabited, warm from a lack of cold that could pierce the depths of his realm. It would probably unnerve some, but for Jack it was a relief. He already felt his eyes wanting to close in the warm and familiar embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they snapped back open, Jack squirming in Pitch’s hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I came here with something… something for you.” Jack said. Pitch released him, letting Jack turn and perch on the arm of the chair that Pitch had been lounging on in a precarious position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached into his sweater pocket, brows up and smiling wide, and pulled out a little box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ta-da~!” He brandished the box, Pitch regarding it with curiosity, then lost interest. It was a box of chocolates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you.” was his dry response. Jack's face fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe, what? ‘No, thank you’? To chocolates?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, no, thank you to chocolates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you even bother eating anything anymore?” Jack prodded. He knew it wasn’t something spirits like them needed. They didn’t need anything that humans or animals or plants did, not food or water or sleep. They just needed the humans and animals and plants themselves. But many spirits partook anyway, whether from habit or simple desire. Jack, much like North, had a sweet tooth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to, so I don’t.” Pitch answered swimply. “And if I did, I wouldn’t eat </span>
  <em>
    <span>chocolate</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with chocolate?” Jack started undoing the plastic wrapping, a trash bin forming out of the shadows to accommodate him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In its original form? Not much,” Pitch admitted. “But like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Dreadful. Too sweet, I can’t fathom how anyone can enjoy it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, so you’re saying that next time I should get dark chocolate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt chocolate dark enough for me exists anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack tossed the plastic in the trash and flipped the lid to reveal the contents. Pitch’s nose wrinkled instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so, I’ll just bring baking cacao powder, got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pitch sighed, Jack popping a caramel filled chocolate into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so insistent on me eating at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack shrugged, working on the sticky filling before swallowing to give a reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not, really. Just… Thought you’d like the gift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pitch arched a brow, his expression softening. This little thing had meant something to Jack, and Pitch was being stubborn about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about this: You make that chocolate enticing, and I’ll try some.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack raised a brow this time, sly smirk tugging at his lips. He looked down at the chocolates in the box, picking one and putting it in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it began to melt on his tongue, he swung a leg over and straddled Pitch, shifting to get more comfortable. Pitch watched, thin lips in the faintest smile as he placed his hands on Jack’s hips. Placing his hands on Pitch’s shoulders, Jack leaned forward. Pitch tilted his face to accommodate Jack, lips parting as they met and letting the flavors mingle in their mouths. Cherry syrup joined the slow melting chocolate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pitch hummed, one hand sliding up Jacks back as he took the chocolate and cherry. He swallowed, then ran his tongue over Jack’s lip. Jack exhaled cool air over his face, a purplish blush already rising to his skin. Pitch pressed their lips together again, pulling Jack into him as his tongue slid into Jack's mouth and lapped up every last trace of the candy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he pulled back, Jack gasped for air, the blush reaching ear to ear. Pitch smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time, I’ll show you how the Aztecs did their chocolate.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>